Harry, mi hermana está muerta
by kate haliwell
Summary: Harry está en San Mungo, después de verla morir en sus brazos... Hermione y Ron hacen todo lo posible para que recupere su razón... Pero sólo alguien se la puede devolver...


Capítulo 1

Hermione, ¡AYÚDALA!

-Buenas tardes, ¿a quién viene a ver?-  
-A Harry Potter-  
-¿Cuál es su nombre?-  
-Hermione Granger-  
-Podría firmar esto-  
-Claro-  
-Ahí la conducirán-  
-Gracias-  
Hermione camino a través de aquel pasillo blanco, el cual era la segunda vez que atravesaba, aún sentía escalofríos; aún no podía creer que Harry estuviera ahí…  
-Buenas tardes Señorita Granger, pase-  
-Gracias, ¿cómo sigue?-  
-Igual…-  
-Cree que se recupere…-  
-Tal vez sí, pero ahora es muy pronto…-  
Dicho esto, entró a la habitación blanca, pequeña dónde había una cama, un sofá, una pequeña mesa y en el suelo, sobre el tapete, estaba Harry… arrodillado, abrazaba una almohada con angustia…  
Hermione al verlo así se le encogió el corazón y un nudo en su garganta apareció… camino lentamente y se arrodillo frente a él…  
No dijo nada en varios minutos hasta que por fin decidió hablarle…  
-Hola- dijo con voz ahogada  
-No dejes que se muera…- dijo él  
-Hicimos todo lo posible, Harry…-  
Harry se quedó callado, pero no dejo de abrazar la almohada  
-Mira, Ron te ha mandado esto- y extrajo de su túnica una pequeña snitcht, que comenzó a revolotear alrededor de la cabeza de Harry…  
No obtuvo respuesta…  
-No dejaré que te mueras…- le susurró a la almohada…  
-Harry…- dijo en un susurro Hermione, con ojos llorosos, no soporto más verlo así… se acercó y le besó la mejilla, se levantó dio media vuelta y salió de esa habitación…  
Después de que salió de San Mungo, enfrente de esa calle estaba esperándola Ron… quién al verla salir se apresuró a su encuentro…  
-¿Qué paso?- dijo Ron-  
Hermione se precipitó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar…  
-Igual- dijo entre sollozos  
Ron sintió que un gran peso acaba de caer a su corazón, abrazó fuertemente a Hermione y no dijo nada…  
-Vámonos- dijo después de unos instantes  
Poco a poco Hermione y Ron se alejaron de San Mungo, dejando atrás a su amigo…-NOOOO!!- gritó al verla caer después de que un hechizo le golpeará brutalmente el pecho…  
Llego a ella, aún estaba consiente… y la sostuvo en sus brazos  
-Harry…- susurró ella, ya casi sin fuerza…  
-Calma, todo saldrá bien…- trato Harry  
-Lo siento…- dijo…  
-No hables…-  
De pronto comenzó a respirar con dificultad…  
-¿Cuándo vas a ir a ver a Harry?- preguntó Ron a la hora del desayuno a Hermione  
-No lo sé…- contestó ella, ya que la verdad era que ella no quería verlo así otra vez…  
-Ya pasaron 3 días…-  
-Por que mejor ahora no vas tú-  
Ron se quedó callado, no había querido verlo ya que a él también le provocaba un profundo dolor  
Hermione iba a comenzar a convencer a Ron cuando llamaron a la puerta del apartamento…  
-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?-  
-Bien- contestó Hermione tratando de sonar normal- pasa-  
-Hola Ron-  
-Hola, ¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó Ron  
-Bien, ¿y Harry?-  
Ron y Hermione se miraron nerviosos…-No hables…-  
De pronto comenzó a respirar con dificultad…  
-Aguanta, por favor…- le suplicó Harry  
Ella comenzó a respirar entre cortadamente y cada vez menos…  
-Harry!, que pasó?…-  
-Ayúdala!, No dejes que se muera!-  
Hermione se acerco más a ella cuando en ese momento…-Eh, aun no vuelve- contestó con cierto nerviosismo Hermione…  
-Y cuando regresará?- preguntó  
-No sabemos, pero cuando regrese serás la primera en saberlo…-  
-Esta bien--Ayúdala!, No dejes que se muera!-  
Hermione se acerco más a ella cuando en ese momento…  
-Te amo…- dijo ella e inmediatamente dejo de respirar  
-No!- gritó Harry al ver que había dejado de respirar y la contrajo hacia él fuertemente…  
-Harry! Suéltala déjame verla…- le grito Hermione -Nos vemos, cuídate!- se despidieron Ron y Hermione  
-Gracias- dijo ella al bajar las escaleras  
Cuando Ron cerró la puerta Hermione se dejo caer en la silla del comedor  
-No funcionará por mucho tiempo- dijo por fin  
-Sí debemos hacer algo…- dijo Ron  
-Pero que?!-  
-No lo sé…- dijo Ron en tono de estar vencido sin antes haber luchado…  
-Tenemos que hacer algo…-


End file.
